Mystery Penguin
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: A mysterious penguin arrives at the zoo, and, naturally, Skipper doesn't trust him. Could he be right about this one? Or could he just be paranoid? Things are revealed about him as they go on an assortment of missions. I'm not that great with summaries.
1. New Arrival

**HELLO INHABITANTS OF EARTH! I'm here releasing my very first Penguins of Madagascar fanfic. Hope you enjoy.**

It started as a normal Saturday in the Central Park Zoo. The penguins were doing there usual waddle and wave routine, when Alice came by and dropped a crate in there habitat. "Enjoy your new friend." As she was walking away, she mumbled something about animals.

After she had left, Skipper said,"Rico. Crowbar." Said penguin instantly barfed up a crowbar. Skipper caught it and opened the crate. The four penguins didn't see anything. "What the duece?"

After about a minute of staring, a figure started to walk out of the crate. He walked slowly. It was another penguin, the same species as the other four. He was taller than Rico, but shorter than Kowalski. His white feathers were also a brighter white and his black feathers didn't seem to be as black. He walked right up to Skipper and they began a stare-down. After five minutes, the new penguin said, fairly loudly, "Hi! How ya doin'!" Skipper jumped back a little and raised a flipper. The new penguin chuckled a little as he brought out a clipboard and pencil from nowhere, while saying, "And another mark there." He then put the clipboard and pencil away to where ever he got them from. The four penguins looked at him like he had an extra head. He noticed there stares. "Can I help you with something?"

Skipper immediatly snapped back and replied, "First off, what is your name?"

"DB. That is what I go by."

"Where are you from?"

"Midwestern U.S."

"Care to be more specific?"

"Illinois."

"Care to be anymore specific." Skipper was obviously getting annoyed.

"Well, there aren't many zoos in Illinois."

Skipper sighed as he knew he wasn't getting anymore information from this guy. "Kowalski, do we have any enemies in a zoo in Illinois?"

"No, sir."

"Very good."

"Now, may I know your names?"

"No. They're-"

Skipper was cut off by DB. "Classified, right?"

"Yes. How did you-"

DB cut him off again. "Know that you were going to say classified? I've had to ive the same answer before. I understand. You need to make sure you truly know a person before you give them too much information. You need to make sure you can trust them." Skipper stared at him with an undefineable look. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Well, most people don't respond that way." The nexy second, DB was flat on his face, with Skipper over him screaming, "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!?"

"Wow. We went from friendly to hostile in under a second." DB had a surprisingly calm attitude about the situation.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Skipper looked like he would kill him if he didn't answer.

DB sighed. "I'm not an enemy. Nor do I work for an enemy. I know you probably don't trust me, but-"

This time DB was cut off. "YOU'RE DARN RIGHT I DON'T TRUST YOU!"

"As I was saying, please give me a chance. That is all I ask."

"And what if I don't?"

"Well, I'll just do this." In a split second, the tables had turned and DB had Skipper pinned. But, he soon let him get up. "Now, will you give me a chance?"

"Fine. My name's Skipper, the leader."

"I already knew you were the leader from our conversation and also because you just look like a leader."

"Thank you. My lieutenant, and the brains, is the tall one over there. Kowalski." DB nodded towards him, as to say hi. Kowalski nodded back. "Rico over there," He pointed towards Rico," He's our demolition expert." Rico coughed up a lit stick of dynamite before throwing, having it explode harmlessly somewhere. "Finally, there's Private. He is a Private first class."

"OO. That would be a great way to fly in a plane. Very good service." Everyone just looked at the penguin. "What? You just made me think of a great way to fly in a plane."

"Right. Follow us into the HQ."

The five dropped down the fishbowl entrance. DB looked around with interest. "So, where will I sleep?"

"Rico. Make a new bed for him."

"Uh-huh!" In a cloud of smoke, a new bunk was made in the wall. "TA-DA!"

"Now that we have that out of the way. We know you have fighting skills, we just need to know how good."

"Alright. Let me fight Rico and let him use any weapon he chooses."

"Your funeral. But, okay."

The three that weren't fighting went to one side of the HQ and DB and Rico went to the middle, before they went to opposite sides. "Give me all you got." DB was so calm, it was scary.

"Well, get ready to clean up blood stains, boys."

DB just smirked. Rico started out by coughing up a bomb. DB simply picked it up and waited for the bomb to explode. When the smoke cleared, he was standing with a smile. Rico grunted, "Wha'?" He shook off his shock and barfed up a bazooka. He shot at DB, but he simply caught the explosive, without it exploding. Now, everyone was in shock. DB set it gently down on the table as he waited for Rico to make his next move. He coughed up a chainsaw and laughed maniaclly. DB was unphased. Rico charged at DB with the chainsaw going. DB simply caught it by the chain. "Aww! Come On!" He started up the motor.

DB shook his head. "Dumb idea, Rico." Rico cocked his head to one side, only to be kicked by DB, who had used the movement of the chain to launch himself forward. "That's why." He then broke the chain. He then started up the motor to get the rest of the chain out easily. It did come out easily and it also wrapped around DB and got stuck in his skin. He let out a scream of pain louder than when Skipper recieved a shot. "Someone...care to help?" It had wrapped around his back and pinned his flipper to his side, as it went around his stomach.

Skipper hid Private's eyes. "Kowalski, help him."

"Yes, sir." He went over to DB and grabbed the chain. He slowly removed it, while trying to keep from increasing the injuries. "Alright. Now I just need some medical supplies."

"Like these?" DB brought out a first-aid kit from nowhere.

"Um. Yes. Where did you get that?"

"I've learned how to hide many things on my person. Not the way Rico does, though." He then realsied what he had said.

Before Skipper could ask any questions, Marlene dropped down and said, "I heard someone scream. What happened?" DB silently thanked her for coming in at that moment. She then noticed Kowalski patching up a penguin that she had never seen before. "Who's he?"

"He says his name is DB. He arrived today."

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you. My name's Marlene."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"After you get patched up, would you like to be shown around the zoo?"

"I'd love to."

"Not so fast, sister. I have some questions to ask him."

Marlene sighed and said,"Skipper you are just too paranoid. You can ask him the questions when he gets back."

Skipper was about to retort, when Private spoke up. "She's right, Skippah. The questions will still be there when he returns."

Skipper growled in annoyance. "Fine. But, make sure he doesn't escape your sights."

"Sure thing, Skipper." Marlene just rolled her eyes.

"Done." Kowalski had just finished patching up DB.

"Alright. I'll be back. Also, before you ask me those questions when I return, I want to do some stuff with that chainsaw. Get me a blander and bazooka as well. You'll see what I have in store. Rico will love it." With that, he left with Marlene.

**I know, I know. DB is mysterious and should not have been able to survive the blast of a bomb or catch a missle fired from a bazooka at close range without it exploding. You'll see how in future chapters or just by reading some of my other fanfics. Well, please review. I don't care if you cut me down and throw me into a pit of lava with a bunch of man-eating sharks. Just as long as I get a review.**


	2. A Tour, Memory, and Mission

**Hey. I just wanted to say that I am really excited for getting three reviews already. That is the most I've gotten for one chapter in one day! Anywho...to the story, AWAY!**

"So, where are we going first?"

"The kangaroo, Joey." They arrived at the top of the enclosure to see Joey relaxing a little by the tree. "Hello, Joey."

Joey turned to see Marlene standing on top of the brick wall with a new penguin. "G'day, mate. Who's your friend?"

"I'm DB. I'm new to the zoo and she's showing me around. Nice to meet ya."

"Same to ya. Now, I'm gonna give you one warning. Don't get inside my habitat. Joey don't like tresspassers."

"No need to worry. I would always ask for permission to enter someone's habitat before I entered. Well, see ya." With that, DB turned around to leave.

"Bye." Marlene waved as she left. Joey didn't do anything except turn around.

"Where to next?"

"The elephant."

**Three hours later**

The two had gone all around the zoo and only three habitats remained. The lemurs, the otter, and the badgers, which they were going to now. As soon as they entered, the two badgers came out of their cave. Stacy was the first to speak. "Hey, Marlene." She then noticed DB. "Hey, DB. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you to. Same to you, Becky."

"Right back at you. I'm going to go get some peanut butter winkies." she then walked back to their cave.

"Wait, you guys know each other?"

"Um. Ya. I...I was here...once before." He was nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Why didn't anyone else know you were here?"

"I wasn't transferred here and I was only here for a few minutes. Long enough to meet these two. I'll exlplain the rest when we are back at the penguins' HQ."

"Hey, maybe me and Becky can go with you guys. It's been a while since we spoke with the penguins."

"Alright. Is that alright with you, DB."

"Sure."

"Great, I'll grab Becky and meet you guys over there."

"Good idea. See ya." With that, Marlene and DB left.

Stacy went to the cave to grab Becky. "Becky, wanna go to the penguin habitat?"

"Um, na. I think I'd rather just stay here."

"Come on. We're going to be able to tell how we met DB."

"I'm good. you go on without me."

"Alright. Suit yourself." Stacy left and Becky just sat and sighed.

**Penguin HQ**

DB and Marlene dropped down through the fishbowl entrance. The first thing they noticed was the chainsaw, blender, and bazooka that DB had asked for before. "I don't know what you were planning with this stuff, but it better be good."

"It will be, but that's going to wait until after the badgers leave. They're coming for a visit."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Stacy entered the HQ right after. "Hey, Stacy. Where's Becky?"

"She decided to stay behind. I'm not sure why."

"Oh. Okay. I know I'll be asked some questions after this."

"After what?" Skipper eyed him suspicously.

"After I tell you of when I first came to this zoo and met the badgers." The other four pengins gasped. "Knew that would happen. Let's all have a seat before I begin." They all sat at the table and all eyes were on DB. He took a deep breath and said, "Alright. Here it goes. "

_Flashback, DB's POV_

_I was rushing through the park heading to the Central Park Zoo. Only one thing was on my mind, 'Get the penguins.' I entered and jumped over a wall. I hit something and fell to the ground. "Oh, sorry about that. I'm in a bit of a hurry."_

_"That's okay." Becky stood up from the fall. "Um, my name's Becky. What's your's"_

_"DB."_

_I started to leave, but then Stacy came out. "Oh, hi there. My name's Stacy. What's your's?"_

_"DB. I'm in a bit of a hurry, so I can't chat right now."_

_Again, i started to run, but Becky asked, "Where's the fire? Can't you just hang around for a little while?"_

_"No. Not really." _

_Again, I started to leave, but this time, i was stopped by someone saying through an earpiece, "Sir, we have a situation."_

_"Don't tell me that he-"_

_I was cut of by them saying, "Fraid so, sir. I suggest you go and get what you were going after and wait for reinforce-"_

_I was in so much of a rush that I threw the earpiece down, breaking it and jumped out of the habitat, forgetting what I had gone there for in the firstplace. I now had a new thought in my mind, 'Gotta save my friend.'_

_End Flashback_

Everyone was staring at DB. "First question."

Skipper was more than ready. "Why did you come searching for us?"

"Because I was going to need your help."

"With what?"

"Defeating Dr. Blowhole. I had a friend that had found his newest base. He also worked for me. I told him not to go into the base until I had gotten you four and had gotten some reinforcements from the organization I run."

"Let me guess, he disobeyed your orders."

"Yep. And he got captured. I rushed to save him."

"why didn't you go ahead and try to get us?"

"Well, when a friend of mine gets in trouble, I don't think about what to do. I just go after them."

"so, did you defeat Blowhole?"

"He got away."

"Did you free your friend?"

"With me constantly searching for a friend, I would not stop searching until I found them."

"Oh. I see."

"Excuse me." DB left and went into the water outside, or at least, that was his plan.

**Outside**

DB rushed to the water, only to be stopped by King Julien. "Uh, Maurice, who be dis penguin? I am not to be remembering him."

"I just arrived today."

"Why am I not to be knowing of ths until now?"

"Maybe because you have a brain the size of a mustard seed."

Maurice silently chuckle at what DB had said. Julien just looked at him with a confused expression. "Eh. What is to being a mustard seed?"

DB pulled out a mustard seed from nowhere. "This is a mustard seed."

Julien took the tiny seed and examined it. "Um."

DB facepalmed (A/N: you know what I mean.). "Just get out of my way."

Julien stopped him. "De king does not get out of anybody's way."

DB was really annoyed now. He grabbed Julien by the throat and said to him, "Look here, Ringtail! You can either move out of my way on your own or I can kick you out of my way!"

Julien was, frankly scared by the tone used and stepped aside without a word. He continued to stare at where DB left to. "RINGTAIL!"

Julien jumped. "Oh. Hello dere, silly, billy penguin. Tell, me, who is dat new guy?"

"He claims his name is DB and he's been here once before. I don't trust him. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was coming over to be asking for assistance form de smart guy when I ran into him. What was his problem?"

"I'm not sure. He just got finished telling us about his first visit here and then he ran off."

"Well, I'm back. And, i need to talk to your team and Marlene." Skipper, Julien, Maurice and Mort all turned to see DB standing there with a file." Waht are we waiting for. Let's get down there." His voice seemed to have lost some life in it, as it was monotone and dry sounding. The group dropped down the fishbowl entrance. DB turned to Julien and said," This is top secret, so you need to leave."

"Nobody tells de king to leave."

DB again grabbed his throat. "You remember what I said about you getting out of my way earlier?" Julien just nodded. "Well, now the same applies to you leaving!"

"Nobody intimidates de king!"

"That's it!" True to his word, he kicked Julien right through the entrance. "Finally the problem is gone."

Maurice gave a little laugh and said,"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!"

"De feet are gone." Mort was depressed about the feet being gone.

DB didn't seem to mind. "You two need to leave as well, or go through what Julien went through."

"Don't gotta tell me twice. Thanks for that show." Maurice grabbed Mort's tail and carried him up the ladder.

DB then turned to thhe others sitting at the table. "I'm sorry, stacy. But, you're gonna have to leave."

"That's okay." She then left through the entrance and closed it behind her.

DB then shut off all the lights amd then turned on one light over the table. He opened the file, revealing the picture of a falcon. "This is the one we are going after."

"Who is he?"

"Because of his medium threat level that he has been given from the agency, he has been named Engineer. But, in the criminal underworld, he is known as Gatherer."

"Why?"

"From the criminal underworld, it is because of him being able to gather many high tech weapons. I'll tell you about his name form the organization in a minute. We believe this is his target." He pulled out a picture of a gun shop.

"A gun store?"

"That is just a front. It is actually a high tech military weapons facility. We have three reasons to believe that it is his target. One: He used to work at the organization to get government wepons and improving them in some way or another, which is why he's called Engineer. Two: There is an all animal party going on in this building, right next door to the building," he pulled out a picture of the building before continuing, "and he is attending. Three: He would never pass up an opportunity this good."

"So, are we going to wait at the building for him?" Skipper was wanting to do it the way he favored.

DB shook his head. "We are going to stop him before he gets to the building. During the party."

Everyone was shocked. "Why!?" Skipper obviously didn't want it.

"It is the best chance of stopping him. Now, you cannot enter unless you have a date. You get in faster if you have tickets, which we have obtained froma party-goer." He pulled out a picture of a penguin with tickets paper-clipped to it. Skipper took the picture and his eyes widened. It looked almost exactly like him, except he had a scar on his neck. "We will put a fake scar on your neck. His date was going to be an arctic mink, which is where Marlene comes in."

"Great. I have to bleach my fur again." She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"i know, I know. I'm sorry, but that was the only penguin party goer we could find that even resembled a member of the team."

"Wha abou us!"

"Glad you asked, Rico. You three are going to be working at the party.

"What about you?"

Kowalski's question was followed by a series of agreements. "I'm not going inside the party, because the target would notice me and try to flee. Instaed, you will all have cameras on your clothing and I will be watching on some screens and let you know if I see him, in case you don't see him. I'll also tell you how to proceed. I've already gotten you three alias's. Rico, your name is Roberto. You are a mute that never learned sign language, so just answer with a nod yes or no. Got it?" Rico nodded his head vigourously." Good. Private. You are General Maverick, but you go by Rick. you were once in a war. If you are asked any questions about it, I will give you a story, so just say what I tell you to, got it?"

"I guess."

"Good. Kowalski. Your name is Greg." Kowalski looked at him with a surprised look. He opend his mouth to say something, but DB cut him off before he could say anything. "i know. It's not like the others. Don't blame me, blame the organization. Anyways, you are a know-it-all."

Skipper said,"We know this. Tell him about his alias."

"I was. You are not going to be greeted very well by the guy running this thing. After you are given your duty, you will need to try to tell the cooks how to cook, even though you know nothing about cooking. Try to tell everyone how to do everything. you may get hit a few times. sorry about that. Skipper, your name is Gruff. Just nod whenever the gaurd greets you. Marlene, your name is Janice. You will need to smile nervously when the gaurd greets you. Also, both of you will need to act like a couple in love. As in dancing, kissing, hugging, sharing food, etcetra, etcetra, etcetra."

Marlene and Skipper stared at him wide-eyed. The others were snickering. Skipper shook off his shock and asked, "Isn't there some other way to do this?"

"There are plenty of other ways, but they will not succeed. Also, I have a feeling that we may spot an extreme threat while there."

"An extreme threat?" The five pairs of eyes stared intently at him.

"there are four extreme threats. I'll let you know if I see them through your cameras. They are mainly my enemies."

"Four arches? Nice!"

"It's not nice, Skipper. They are in a team together, which makes them unstoppable for me. We have two weeks before the party. For now, we just do what we normally would. Understood?"

He recieved five unanimous, "Yes."

Skipper then added, "But, I still don't trust you."

"Very well. Now, I'll get to work on the thing I was going to make for Rico."

**And scene. you'll get a look at the weapon next chapter.**


	3. Secrets

**Another chapter is here and, as promised, you get to see the weapon this chapter.**

DB turned around after a while of working with the parts. "What do ya think?"

He had cut the bazooka in half and used one half as the barrel for it the blender had the glass part cut off of it and the blade had been put into the weapon somewhere and the end of the weapon was the motor from the chainsaw. Skipper looked at it skeptically. "What does it do?"

"Well, in simple terms, it fires explosive balls of energy."

"So, it's basically another bazooka."

"In a sense, but it has more than just one level of explosives and it never needs to be reloaded or charged. The buttons on the blender select the power of the blast. I would suggest not using the highest power level until we know for sure it won't explode."

"Just like one of Kowalski's creations."

"Hey! Not all of my inventions explode!"

DB then stopped the fighting by saying,"Look, I've built these before. It's just I've never done this by myself or with low-tech equipment or without the schematics in front of me, so I was doing this from memory. Also, Kowalski, of the ones that didn't explode, how many caused a threat to everyone?"

"A...large...majority of them."

Skipper smiled triumphantly. "Skipper, get off you pedestal of victory before I knock you off of it. Now, I've noticed that you seem a little stressed-"

Kowalski cut him off, "A _little_?" Skipper glared at him. "H-he's not at all stressed."

Kowalski was nervous and Skipper nodded his direction before returning his attention to DB. "As I was saying, I've noticed that you seem a little stressed, and I would like to help you with it."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Have the others watch me and have Kowalski test everything I'm using for poison."

"Alright."

DB handed Kowalski a case. Kowalski opened it a little before he closed it again and walked into his lab. He came out a few minutes later and said,"No poison."

"Alright. Turn around Skipper."

Skipper turned around and said,"Boys. If he does anything even slightly suspicious, take him down."

DB sighed. Rico picked up the weapon that DB had made and pointed it at DB. "Didn't think that would be enough for you to let your gaurd down.

DB started getting to work. "Ooo. That feels nice." For the first time in a long while Skipper was finally relaxed.

It seemed like only a few minutes and DB said, "Done."

"Wait. What? It was only a few minutes."

"Actually, it was a few _hours._"

"Huh?" He looked at the clock and, indeed it was exactly four hours since they had started. "Wow. i must have been really relaxed."

"you were. Acupuncture always works."

"Acupuncture?"

"Yes. I put needles into certain pressure points."

"NEEDLES!"

"Yes. I know that's your greatest fear, which is why I didn't tell you what I was doing. i wanted to help you relax, so I used the most effective method."

Skipper smirked. "Well, thank you. Kowalski, status report for the last four hours."

"DB and Rico went out to the park to target practice for the first hour. Then, he helped me with some of my inventions for the second hour. The third was spent with him wathcing the Lunicorns with Private. The last hour, he used to go over the file and to make a whip out of a few extra parts from when he made that explosive weapon."

"Very good. Did he keep a tight leash on Rico?"

"Yes I did. Though, it's hard to do when I also enjoy explosions just as much as, if not more than, Rico. I'm also guessing you want to ask me some more questions."

"Yes, I am."

DB took a seat across from Skipper. "Shoot."

"Alright. How did you survive that bomb explosion in the fight with Rico?"

"Slight of hand, really."

"Exlpain."

"Well," DB took out a bomb with almost no fuse and continued, "this is the bomb Rico used. I moved quickly and put out the fuse and took out one of my flash bombs," he then took out a few pellets, "they make it look like regular bombs are exploding. I also brought out a tape recorder that has the sound of an explosion recorded on it and played it at the right moment." He took out the tape recorder and pressed play and it sounded just like an explosion.

"How can you move so fast?"

DB just smirked. "I've had some intense training to move that fast. It was very hard the first few months. But, I eventually got it down."

"Think we could give it a try?"

DB looked at him with eyes that held more seriousness than he ever had before. "When I first started that training, I had already been trained better than you and your men." Then his eyes lost all seriousness. "But, it goes good with what you say of a leader always being physically superior. I'm gonna go for a walk." He imediatly left.

**Outside**

DB exited the fishbowl entrance and jumped over the fence. He began to walk around the zoo, deep in thought about something. It seemed like he heard something. He looked around and he didn't see anyone, so he went up to the clock tower and made sure no one was already up there. He made one more quick look before he spoke. "Hello... I'm still going on with the plan... It was to gain their trust... I know but-...Alright." He then ended the conversation. He said quietly, "I hate that guy...DARN IT! I wish I could turn this thing off." He then climbed down the tower. He was imediately met by Julien. "What do you want?"

"De royal highness, which is to be being me, am going to be hosting a dance for all de animals."

"When is it?" DB obviously was annoyed by this.

"Tomorrow night. Would be kind enough to tell de other silly penguins?"

"Sure. Make sure you have music and not noise playing."

Julien laughed a little before saying, "You silly little penguin. I am not going to be having my boomy-box playng. Everyone will have a chance to sing and that is where de music is going to be coming from."

"Alright." DB walked past him. When he was out of Julien's earshot, he said, "Don't tell me. I already got it figured out." He headed back to HQ with an annoyed expression.

He dropped down the ladder and Private immediately took notice of his expression. "DB? What's wrong?"

Everyone turned their heads toward said penguin. "Oh, I just met up with Ringtail. He's going to be hosting a party. Everyone's going to have a chance to sing. I say let's go, but try to avoid Ringtail at all costs."

"That's a negatory."

DB smirked. "Skipper. We can go there in one of two ways. Way one, you just let us go and you come with. Way two, I blackmail you into letting us go with you still coming. Which way will it be?"

Kowalski slightly raised his hand and said, "Techinically, aren't you already blackmailing him about blackmailing him?"

"Kowalski?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up before I shut you up." Kowlaski just stepped back. "Your answer, Skipper?"

Skipper had a smirk of his own. He lowered his head and shook it. He looked back up and said, "There is nothing you can blackmail me on."

"What about what happened in Denmark?"

Skipper was slightly shocked. "What do you know about Denmark?"

"Well, I can find out the information before you even knew I found out about it. And let's just say that somehow that information got to the hands of some people that it shouldn't and the authorities from Denmark just happened to find out where you were living." DB had an even wider smirk now. It was one of sure fire victory.

"How would you find out about it?"

"I could quickly get to Hans and torture the information out of him. Also, there were two files on what happened in Denmark. The second file is in Denmark. I can get there and back in under twenty-four hours. Also, I can read."

Skipper sighed in defeat. "Fine."

At that moment, Marlene dropped down and asked, "Have you guys heard about the party that Julien is throwing?"

DB answered, "Yes we have and we're all going."

"Why is Skipper going?"

"I blackmailed him a little."

"What about?"

Skipper, DB, Kowalski, and Private all said, "Classified." The four then looked at each other.

Marlene just rolled her eyes. "Alright. as long as you're going." She then left.

**Badger Habitat**

The two badger's had just gotten word of the party at the lemur habitat. "Becky, isn't this great!"

"I guess so."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Stacy put her hands on her hips. "You've been acting like this ever since that pengui-" She cut herself off as she suddenly came to a realization. She finished her sentence, "Ever since that penuin arrived." She smirked a little before asking, "You like him, don't you?" Becky just slowly nodded. "Well then, tell him at the dance."

"What if he doesn't like me back?"

"We'll never know if you don't try, will we?"

"I guess not. Alright. i'll do it."

**End of this chapter. Sorry for the cliche at the end. I do not like cliches and that is actually the first one I've ever done. I didn't realize it until after I had started. What is DB up to? We'll eventually find out. R&R**


	4. Dance's and Confessions

**First off, I would like to thank Peach Italian Ice for your constructive criticism. I was actually planning a little of what you said. Now, we are going to start on the day of the party, but it is not the time for the party.**

DB was drinking some coffee while watching TV with Private. Kowalski was in his lab working on something. Rico was hugging the new weapon that DB had made him like it was his new girlfriend. Skipper was just sitting at the table with a cup of coffee while eyeing DB suspiciously. DB took a sip form his coffee. "Um, Private, what's up next?"

"Another episode of the Lunacorns! There is a marathon going on!" He was smiling. DB's eyes just went wide and one was twitching. "What's wrong, DB?"

"Next time, tell me if there is going to be a marathon of this before I sit down." Private looked at Skipper and Rico, both just shrugged there shoulders. Next thing you know, Kowalski s blown out of his lab. DB got up and turned toward Kowalski. "What happened?"

"I... tried to improve... one of those things you... helped me with and... it exploded."

"Which one?"

"The laser."

DB sighed in relief. "I was afraid you had tried to improve one of the others. If you did, then we would soon be dead. Don't EVER try to improve them."

"W-why...exactly?"

DB looked him straight in the eye. "Did you?"

"Um...maaayyybeee."

"EVERYONE OUT NOW!"

Kowalski ran out. Skipper stopped DB and asked, "Why!?"

"NOT NOW!" He then grabbed Skipper and threw him out the fish bowl entrance. Private and Rico left as well. DB was the last to leave and shut the hatch. He turned towards Kowalski. "What were you thinking?"

"I didn't know there was any kind of threat in trying to improve the inventions!"

"Next time, ask before you do."

"What kind of threat is there?"

"I'm not sure because I don't know which one he tried improving."

"Um, it was the new vehicle."

"How long ago did you improve it?"

"I started as soon as I entered the lab and was finished five mintues before the explosion."

DB breathed another sigh of relief. "The HQ is a no go for the next forty-eight hours."

Skipper again asked, "Why!?"

"The power system for the vehicle creates a poisonous gas and if any part of the vehicle is tinkered with, it releases the gas, but it only stays in the air for forty-eight hours. Luckily, it doesn't come out imeditely. Even if we didn't get out in time, I have enough antidote for it to not kill us, but we would still feel sick. We need a place to get ready for the dance tonight. Where to?"

Skipper thought for a second before he said, "Marlene! She would be happy to!"

"You sure about that?"

"I'm positive."

**Otter habitat**

The five penguins jumped over the wall and slid into Marlene's cave. "MARLENE!"

She screamed. "SKIPPER! What are you guys doing here!?"

"I told you she wouldn't be too thrilled."

"Too thrilled with what?"

"I...sort of...accidentally...released a poisonous gas into the HQ."

"And now, we need a place to get ready for the dance tonight, since the HQ is off limits for the next forty-eight hours."

"So why are you coming here?"

Four penguins said,"It was Skipper's idea."

Skipper sighed. "Yes. I thought you wouldn't mind us using your habitat to get ready."

"Next time knock." She began to walk out.

DB stopper her and asked, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, it is." She then left.

"Okay. So you were right about her letting us use her habitat to get ready. But, we should really knock."

Kowalski said, "But, such pleasentries would just slow us down."

"But, such pleasentries are needed if it is not an emergency, such as this."

Skipper stepped in. "When you are in charge, you can do things your way. But, while I'm in charge, we do things my way."

DB had restrain himself from slapping Skipper. His eyes then shot open. "I jus realized that I left my coffee in the HQ!"

"So did I."

"Now it's all undrinkable!"

"We can make some more!"

DB's expression imediately turned to anger and he turned towards Kowalski. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He then rushed at Kowalski, who screamed and ducked. He then ran out of the cave and DB gave chase.

The others stood in shock for a little bit. Skipper shook his head. "C'mon, boys. We need to stop DB from killing Kowalski!" The other two shook their heads and nodded, soon following the other two.

Kowalski had kept a small lead on DB, but DB was closing in on him. Kowlaski jumped over the wall to the lemur habitat and hit the bounce house, going up to the top of the stone mountain. He slid past the three lemurs. "Eh, What is to be up wit dat one?" DB slid past them, but not without knocking down Mort. "Eh, Why is dat one chasing de other one?"

"I'm not sure, your majesty."

The other three penguins jumped onto the mountain. Skipper imediatelt asked,"Did you see DB and Kowalski come through here?"

"Ya. They just went that way." Maurice pointed the direction that they had gone.

"Let's move, men." They then slid in the direction of Maurice's pointing finger.

"what is to be going on wit dose silly, billy penguin?"

"I'm not sure."

"Maurice. Did I tell you to stop fanning me?" Maurice groaned as he got back to fanning.

Kowalski looked behind him to see DB cosing in on him again. He screamed and jumped over the wall to Joey's habitat and jumped to the over the other side using the ball. DB did the same. Joey seen them. "What's goin' on here?" The other three penguins jumped onto the ledge. "Oy! You better get control of those ther two before they come into my habitat again. Otherwise, Joey's gonna have to pound 'em."

"Which way did they go?" Joey pointed in their direction. "Thanks. Come on!" They jumped to the other side the same way as DB and kowalski.

Said penguins were still racing around the zoo. They passed a map, showing they were heading towards the badgers. "Maybe they can help!"

Kowlaski jumped towards a wall to get himself over the wall to the badger habitat. He slid into their cave. Stacy noticed and asked, "What's going on?"

"DB is chasing me and wants to kill me over a cup of coffee!"

DB jumped over the wall and ran into the two badgers. He looked around and asked, "WHERE'S KOWALSKI!?"

His voice scared the two badgers. Becky asked,"Why are you chasing him?"

"HE RUINED A WHOLE CUP OF COFFEE! NOW, WHERE IS HE!?"

"Is a cup of coffee really that important?"

DB grabbed Becky by the throat, but not hard enough to choke her. He spoke in a dark tone with her face inches away from his. "Never get in between me and my coffee. Now, where is he?" Becky nervously pointed towards the cave.

He noticed Kowalski this time and smiled. He threw Becky aside and slowy went towards the cave. Kowalski was cornered. Suddenly, a voice said, "Rico, fire your new weapon!" DB was hit by an explosion and thrown into the side of the rock formation, giving Kowalski a chance to escape, and he took it. DB pulled himself out of the formation to see Kowalski jump over the wall. He followed. "Fire again!" Rico fired again, but missed. DB jumped over the wall after Kowalski. "Follow him!" The trio followed the other two. They found them with Kowalski cornered. "Rico," He couldn't finish the order because DB had started beating up Kowalski. The other three winced each time a hit was thrown, but Private was the only one with his eyes covered.

When it was done, DB was sitting on top of a beaten up Kowalski, smiling. "Can I have another cup of coffee?"

"Why couldn't you have just gotten another cup of coffee to begin with?"

"Well, it's kind of like when a friend gets in danger. I don't think until my anger is resolved. With coffee, though, when my anger is resolved, I only think about coffee."

Skipper face-palmed and sighed. Rico put a flipper to his head. Private slowly removed his flippers from his eyes and asked, "Is it ovah?" He was trembling as he asked.

**Later that night, at the party**

The penguins were all wearing a simple black bowtie. Kowalski was in bandages from the beating he recieved from DB. King Julien had just finished singing a song. The penguins had covered their ears becuase of it. "I'm gonna go up there and sing."

The four other penguins stared at DB. Skipper said, "Are you sure?"

"Why not?" He then walked up to the stage and said into the microphone, "Everyone. This song is gonna make you wanna shake your rump."

The two badgers had just entered and went up to the penguins, who were standing by the juice bar. Stacy asked them, "Where's DB?" They just pointed towards the stage.

DB cleared his throat just before the music began playing. He bobbed his head a little before he began.

_Lord almighty_

_I feel my temperature rising_

_Higher, higher_

_It's burning through to my soul_

Everyone was dancing at this point. Even the penguins.

_Girl, girl, girl_

_You gonna set me on fire_

_My brain is flaming_

_I don't know which way to go, yeah_

DB was smiling as he sang all because of everyone having a great time

_Your kisses lift me higher_

_Like the sweet song of a choir_

_And you light my morning sky_

_With burning love_

DB started dancing a little, himself.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_I feel my temperature rising_

_Help me, I'm flaming_

_I must be a hundred and nine_

DB removed the microphone from its stand and really started to dance.

_Burning, burning, burning_

_And nothing can cool me_

_I just might turn into smoke_

_But I feel fine, yeah_

Everyone was having a great time.

_'Cause your kisses lift me higher_

_Like a sweet song of a choir_

_And you light my morning sky_

_With burning love_

Skipper bumped into Marlene. They both just shrugged as they started dancing with each other.

_It's coming closer_

_The flames are now reaching my body_

_Please won't you help me_

_I feel like I'm flipping away_

DB nodded when he seen Skipper and Marlene dancing, but his smile faded a little.

_It's hard to breath_

_And my chest is a-heaving_

_Lord almighty_

_I'm burning a hole where I lay_

He winced a little after that, but shook his head and continued.

_'Cause your kisses lift me higher_

_Like the sweet song of a choir_

_And you light my morning sky_

_With burning love_

Private was the only one that seemed to notice because he had stopped dancing.

_Burning love_

_Burning love_

_Burning love_

_Burning love_

Rico noticed Private stopped dancing and tried to ask him about it, but the music was too loud for Private to hear his question.

_I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

DB was back to smiling as he went to end the song

_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

He ended the song with a slide to put the microphone back in its stand and off the stage. He landed on his feet and everyone clapped for him. He bowed and walked back to the penguins. "What did you guys think?"

Skipper answered, "That was a top notch performance."

"I have to concure with Skipper. That was a great performance of an Elvis song."

"Why did you wince a little up there?"

The penguins, badgers, and Marlene looked at Private then to DB. "It's nothing. I was just remembering something."

"What is it?"

"Nothing to worry about."

Maurice stepped up to the stage and said, "Everyone. We're gonna slow things down a bit. Would the band please begin to play."

The band began playing a slow, romantic song. "Marlene. Would you mind dancing with me? It will get us ready for the, you-know-what."

"You mean the mission? Sure."

The two left and started dancing. Stacy turned to Private. "Would you like to dance?"

"Um.O-okay." Private nervously went with her to the dance floor. Stacy turned a little to Becky and gave her a wink.

Becky sat next to DB. "W-would y-you like to dance?"

He turned towards her and said with a small smile, "Sure. Why not? It's fun to dance with a friend." The two went to the dance floor and were dancing with the song. Becky was just too happy for words. She was dancing with someone that she had a crush on. She knew that she had to tell him tonight. "DB, would you mind if we went somewhere to talk privately?"

"How about after the next song i sing. I have a duet in mind. You wanna help?"

She was nervous, but one look into his eyes and, "Sure." She mentally slapped herself, but contiuned, "But, I'm not too confident in my ability to sing." She looked down.

DB lifted her chin and said, "Don't worry about it. I won't let anyone laugh at a friend. If you get nervous, just look towards me and I'll give you the encouragement you need, alright?"

"Okay."

The song ended and the two walked up to the stage. DB put his hand on her shoulder and quietly said, "You'll do great." Becky simply nodded. The music was starting to play. Becky was nervous because she would have to start. She looked towards DB, who gave her a reasurring nod. She took a deep breath.

_Becky: Who knows what tomorrow brings_

_In a world few hearts survive?_

_DB: All I know is the way I feel_

_When it's real, I keep it alive_

Everyone with a partner began to dance with the music.

_DB: The road is long_

_There are mountains in our way_

_But we climb a step every day_

Skipper and Marlene were smiling as Marlene laid her head on Skippers shoulder.

_Both: Love lift us up where we belong_

_Where the eagles cry_

_On a mountain high_

The duo looked at each other and they smiled.

_Both: Love lift us up where we belong_

_Far from the world below_

_DB: Up where the clear winds blow_

Julien smiled at the beauty of the song.

_DB: Some hang on to, 'used to be'_

_Live their lives looking behind_

_Becky: All we have is here and now_

_All our life out there to find_

Becky couldn't take her eyes off of DB as they sang.

_DB: The road is long_

_There are mountains in our way_

_But we climb a step every day_

DB closed his eyes to just concentrate on the song.

_Both: Love lift us up where we belong_

_Where the eagles cry_

_On a mountain high_

Private and Stacy were having a good time while dancing.

_Both: Love lift us up where we belong_

_Far from the world we know_

_DB: Where the clear wind blows_

Maurice was crying slightly at the beauty of the whole thing. He wiped away a tear as he continued to listen.

_DB: Time goes by, no time to cry_

_Life's you and I, a life today_

The two looked at each other as they were getting ready to end the song.

_Both: Love lift us up where we belong_

_Where the eagles cry_

_On a mountain high_

Skipper and Marlene looked up to the two on the stage and smiled even more.

_Both: Love lift us up where we belong_

_Far from the world we know_

_DB: Where the clear winds blow_

Kowalski cried a little from the song being both beautiful and reminding him of Doris.

_Both: Love lift us up where we belong_

_Where the eagles cry_

_On a mountain high_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

Everyone clapped and DB and Becky took a bow. DB turned to Becky and said, "I told you you would do great. Now, what do you want to talk about?"

"Let's go to my habitat."

The two left. Skipper then noticed that he and Marlene were still standing the way they were during the dance. He abruptly pushed her away. "Well. th-that was a great practice run."

Marlene blushed a little, as was Skipper. "Y-yes. A really good practice run."

They walked up to the group and their blushes had gone away. Skipper imediately turned his attention to Private and Stacy. "How was your dance?"

"Really fun, sir."

"Ya. It was a great time with a friend. Also, what was Marlene talking about with a mission?"

"Classified." Stacy just sighed.

**Badger habitat**

The two were in the middle of the habitat. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Becky was nervously twidling her thumbs. She looked down and then back up. "W-well. I j-just w-wanted to tell you that..." She trailed off and looked down.

DB walked up to her and lifted her chin so that they were staring at each others eyes. "Look. You can tell me anything. I won't think any less of you. What is it?"

"Do you remember when you first came here?"

"Yes." He had no idea where she was going.

"Do you remember how you landed on me?"

"Um. No, I was too focused on getting the penguins and I was worried about my friend."

"Well, let me tell you."

_Flashback, Becky's POV_

_I was just walking in my habitat, thinking of the things I was about to do for the rest of the day, when I heard something sliding from outside the habitat. I turned in time for a blur of black and white to slam into me. I could tell it was a penguin because its beak had smahed onto my lips. It was a wonderful kiss. It stood up and said, "Oh sorry about that. I'm in a bit of a hurry."_

_"That's alright." I stood up from the fall and noticed that it was a very handsome penguin. I quickly cleared my thoats and said, "Um, my name's Becky. What's yours?"_

_"DB" It surprised me that he was in such a rush. i tried to think of a way to get him to stay._

_Luckily, Stacy cam out and said,"Oh, hi there. My name's Stacy. What's yours?"_

_"DB. I'm in a bit of a hurry, so I can't chat right now."_

_I couldn't believe how much of a hurry he was in. I thought of a way to stall him at least for a little bit longer. "Where's the fire? Can't you just hang a round for a little while?"_

_I felt like I was seeming desperate to get him to stay. "No, i can't" The response only slightly shocked me. He began to leave, but then he stopped and started speaking into an earpiece. I was looking too much at his body to notce what he was saying, but he seemed angry. He threw the earpiece away and left the way he came. I sighed and left with Stacy to continue our day, but I was too focused on the penguin that had just came to think of what we were doing._

_End Flashback_

DB had wide eyes. "So, you see, when you came back, I realized I still had those feelings for you. I love you."

DB just stared and sat down on the ground. "Wow. Um. I'm not quite sure how to respond to that. Um. Wow. I'm really flattered. I truly am. But, I can't." He seemed very apologetic when he said it.

Becky's heart broke a little she had a tear coming. "Is it because we're different species? Do you think different species are unable to make a good couple?"

"No! Not at all. I think that different species can make really good couples. It's just that-"

Becky cut him off. "Is it because I'm not good looking enough?" Her heart was breaking.

"No! Don't even think about yourself like that! You are very good looking. I can't becau-"

Again she cut him off. "Is it because of my personality?" She sat down on the ground and covered her eyes with her hands.

DB knelt down to her and removed her hands from her eyes and wiped away some tears. "No. You have a wonderful personality. You're charming, fun to be around, and any guy would be lucky to have a girl with your looks and personality. I can't because I already have a girlfriend."

Becky looked down. "Oh. I see." She stood up and started to leave. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

DB caught her arm and cut her off. "Hey. You didn't know. It's okay. Look, I may not be the right one for you, but don't give up hope. You'll find the right guy for you. Any guy that wouldn't give you a second look is either foolish or taken."

Becky sniffled a little. "You. You really think so?"

DB smiled. "I know so." She smiled back. He held out his flippers to give her a hug. "Come here. You need some comforting. It's alright." She gave him a hug and he hugged back. Little did they know, they had an audience that consisted of four penguins, three lemurs, an otter, and a badger. The two released. "Feel better?"

Becky replied, "Yeah, but I might feel better if we didn't have an audience."

DB turned around to see the audience. "How long have you guys been there?"

Skipper answered,"Ever since Becky said she loved you."

"At least that means I don't have to explain everything."

Skipper smirked. "No, you don't. But.."

"You still have other questions to ask me. I understand. Also, Kowalski. Remeber what you heard here if you think of trying to ask Doris out again. Okay?"

He realised that he had just revealed that he knew something about them. Kowalski was quick to ask, "How did you know about Doris?"

DB thought quickly. "I, uh, seen your tattoo."

Kowalski sniffled up and ran off crying, "DORIS!" The others all seemed to believe it. Except Skipper.

As they left, Skipper stopped DB right outside the habitat. "I don't believe your story." DB had a breath caught in his throat and he was sweating a little. "But, since the others believe it and I have no evidence, I will let it slide, but if I find even the slightest evidence on you, I will make sure it is known. Got it?"

DB spoke without showing his nervousness. "Sure do. Let's get to the HQ. Or the party, if it's still going."

Skipper sighed. "It is." They went to the party and stayed to the end.

**Well, next chapter is going to be Skipper asking DB some more questions and it getting to the day before the mission. Anyway... *Mort comes in* Me: How did you get out?**

**Mort: That nice penguin showed me the back door.**

**Me: O-kay. Do you want to say the last word?"**

**Mort: Sure. Review. I like reviews.**


	5. New Discovery and Plans

**Me: Well, Mort. You better get back to the story.**

**Mort: Will I have a part in it?**

**Me: We'll see.**

**Mort:Okay! *skips away***

**He won't anyways, time to learn a little more about DB.**

All the penguins were sitting around the table and looking at DB, who was waiting for a question. "Where is your girlfriend?"

"Well, Skipper. That's a question that can be answered only by showing and then telling." Everyone stared at him with confused expressions. He got up and walked around to the other side of the table. Out of nowhere, a portal opened up. "This is a portal to another dimension. My girlfriend lives in another dimension."

A puffin stepped through the portal and saluted while saying," DB, SIR! Is there anything you need, Sir?"

"At ease." The puffin put both wings behind his back and spread out his legs a little. "How many times have I told you that you don't need to salute me each time you see me and that 'at ease' means becoming completely relaxed _and_ to only call me DB. This isn't the army, soldier."

"Sorry, Sir. It is just natural reaction, Sir."

DB sighed. "Well, you can go back. I was just showing these ffour my ability to make portals."

"Permission to say what I am thinking, Sir?"

"You don't have to ask for permission. Just speak."

"Yes, Sir. I would just like to say that I am proud to see a leader as good as Skipper. Though, I have seen areas for improvement, just like you."

"Well, go back to what you were doing."

The puffin saluted and said, "YES, SIR!" He then walked back through the portal.

DB closed the portal and sighed. He face-palmed and shook his head. "I wish we could get him to be a little bit more easy going."

Kowalski was the first to ask, "Who was that?"

"His name isn't all that important. We just call him Soldier. This is because he is the only one we recruited that used to be in the army. He was dishonorably discharged over false information. I offered to help him clear his name. He agreed. We had a success. But, he wasn't given a rank back. It was changed to an honorable discharge. I offered him a chance to work with us. He was overjoyed. I imediately gave him a squad to lead because of his military background. They are the second most successful squad."

"Which one is the most successful?"

"The one that I usually go on missions with. We have the most dangerous missions."

Skipper was shocked, to say the least. "Hold the phone! You run the _entire_ organization, but you take the most dangerous missions?"

"Yes. Because, I am among the most well trained. Besides, we have a great leader who would take my place if I were to die."

"Well, who all is in this squad of yours?"

"Let's see. There is my apprentice, of sorts. The friend that I had to rescue from Blowhole. My second in command. Th-"

Skipper cut him off. "Wait. The second in command is also in the squad that takes the most dangerous missions. Why?"

"Because every level of leadership takes a squad. It's not very likely that every level will be killed. We have it down to where there is only one person left of who would take over."

Skipper scoffed. "Well, at least you have some intelligence in what you're doing."

DB glared at him. "LOOK! When I took over, I completely redesigned how the organization is ran and it works incredibly well. We have the fewest number of moles in the organization of any leader. We have the fewest number of people leaving the organization and going rouge. It is the most successful the organization has _ever _been. So, do you want to say that I _only_ have _some_ intelligence in what I'm doing?"

"I will! And I do!"

The two were having a stare-down while the other three were too scared to do anything. You could sense the rage between the two. Kowalski tried stepping in. "Let's just try to calm down before we do some-" He was cut off by two fists colliding with his face and knocking him out.

Marlen jumped down through hatch. "Hey guys!" She then nooticed the two penguins having an angry stare down. "Um. What's going on?"

"Well, Skippah insulted DB on his leadership skills even after he had said how much bettah the organization is running. Now, they're in a stare down."

"O-kay. Well, I was wondering if we should go over the mission again."

A portal opened and the puffin from before stepped through. He noticed Skipper and DB having a stare down. He turned his attention to Marlene. "Marlene, correct?"

"Yes. What's your name?"

"Not important. I believe if you were to kiss Skipper, he would stop the stare down. Please try it."

She did by kissing Skipper on the cheek. He turned as red as a cherry and turned towards Marlene. "Wh-why did you do that?"

"So you would stop the stare down."

DB turned around to the puffin. "What is it?"

The puffin salute and said,"Sir, we need your input on what color of carpet to put in the conference room."

DB sighed. "What colors are the most debated?"

Three more animals came through, but hid what they were by pieces of carpet, which were a red, a dark blue, and a green. "These, Sir."

"Okay. The green looks like vomit, so no." That carpet left. "The red and the blue both look very good. But, I don't think the blue would go with the color of the room."

The other two left. The puffin saluted one more time before leaving and saying, "Thank you, Sir!"

The portal closed and DB sighed. "I wish I could break him of that."

"Well, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, but it's just that I want him to relax a little. Now, I'll tell you a little bit more about those portals. I can make protals between places, but I always land on my face while everyone else lands on their feet."

"Um, question."

"Yes, Private?"

"Um. If you could make protals between places, why didn't you just make one into the HQ?"

"Two reasons. One, when I first enter a dimension I can't make portals to anywhere. Two, how likely do you think it is I would have recieved a warm welcome? I mean, nobody really likes even friends barging in unannounced, though you guys do it to Marlene all the time and she does it to you. Also, we will go over the mission the day before."

"Why do you get to make that desicion?"

"From my time as the leader of the organization, I have learned that a mission is most successful if you go over it once when you first get it and once the day before it happens."

The two started another stare down, because Skipper didn't like the idea of someone else being in charge and DB knew how to do things, and was sure to make sure Skipper at least tried some of his ideas. Marlene sighed and started up the ladder and said, "I'll see you guys the day before the mission."

**The day before the mission**

"Alright, everyone remember their parts."

"I'm Gen'ral Maverick, but I go by Rick. I only have to listen to what you say if asked about a war story."

"Good."

"I'm Greg. I'm a know-it-all and I need to try to tell everyone how to do everything and I shouldn't be surprised if I get hit."

"Exellent."

"Roerto! MUTE!"

"Great."

"I'm Gruff. I need to nod at the gaurd when I enter. I also need to pretend like I'm in love with Marlene."

"Exactly."

"I'm Janice. I smile nervously at the gaurd and have to pretend like I'm in love with Skipper."

"Good. We all remember." He then pulled out a picture of the falcon. "Remember, this is our target. We also may see an extreme threat. I've also recieved word of a major threat possibly being there. He would be able to see through disguises, no matter how good. If I see him, I will let you know, same as the extreme threat."

"If it wasn't for the fact of him wanting to attack a weapons storage owned by the government being a possible attack place for him, I wouldn't do this."

"I know you don't like me. But, you need to trust me." DB was practically pleading with his eyes.

"Negatory." Skipper walked away.

DB sighed. "You're all dismissed. Do whatever."

All but Private left. "You know Skippah is just being cautious for us."

"I know. I just wish he would at least give new people a certain level of trust rather than zero. This isn't cautious. This is paranoia. Paranoia is not a good thing. If an enemy knows how to do it, they can play with the paranoia and make him become weaker. Caution is better because you don't have something for an enemy to play with." His eyes seemed sad for some other reason, but Private didn't oress the matter. He left. DB put the folder in front of his face. A tear fell down.

**Could DB be sad because of what Skipper said, or could it be because of the conversation he had a few chapters ago? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! Please Review.**


	6. Start of the Mission and a Message

**A new Chapter is now up.**

DB got out of his bunk and set up a laptop and other equipment. The others soon got up. "Good. You guys are up. Go get Marlene so we can test the earpieces and the cameras."

"Rico, get the otter." Rico promptly left. Skipper then turned his attention towards DB. "So, we're testing it today instead of all the other days we could have done it with enough time to fix any problems?"

"Actually, I can fix the problems in anywhere between a few minutes to three hours. We will also check it again at noon and then three hours before Rico, Kowalski, and Private get inserted and every hour after until they are in. I'll be in an alley on the opposit side of the street, so we will test for the farthest possible distance you guys will be from me and each other. You will need to test between each other, as well."

Rico came down carrying Marlene. "You guys could have used a more gentle approach instead of rudely grabbing me and waking me up."

"I guess Skipper should have specified to be gentle. Anyways, here's the earpiece you will be using. We will test these first, then the cameras." DB handed everyone their earpieace, but he put a much more noticable headset on his head. It had a microphone that went to right in front of his beak and two earpieces that covered his ears. The othe penguins stared at him. "What? I'm not going to be out in the open, so it is okay. Now, go a little over two street widths from the HQ and have a space of one street width between each other, but after the first test, move next to each other to make sure there is no interferance, got it?"

He recieved four, "Yes!" and from Rico, he recieved a, "Yep."

"Good. Now go." They left and about ten minutes later, he spoke into the microphone, "Skipper, do you read me?"

On the other end, he heard, "That's an affirmative."

"Marlene, do you read me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Rico?"

"Yep."

"Kowalski?"

"No problems here."

"Private?"

"Yes, sir. I mean DB."

"Great, now test between each ondividual member." They did so, with no problems. "Great, move closer and each of you say something and I'll respond once you've each said something." They did, again, no problems. "Great. Come back and get your cameras and let's make sure they work properly." Ten minuets later, they grabbed their cameras and went back to where they were. "Great. We are ready. Come back and we will wait until noon to test again. "

"Great. I'm gonna get some more sleep until then."

"Rico will get you up again. Also, we will bleahc your fur an hour before we put you and Skipper in."

**Evening**

The time had come for Kowalski, Rico, and Private to be put in the party. "Alright. Go in. Get your assignments, and try to put up these small cameras at the entrance, in the men's bathroom, at the enrance to both bathrooms and at points where it can give me a visual of the entire party."

"Got it."

"Yep."

"Yes, DB."

"Private, you learned faster than that soldier of mine."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now, go."

**in the kitchen of the building**

The three entered and were immediatly met by a puffin. "My name is Eric. I am the man that hired you. You must be Roberto." Rico vigourously nodded his head. "Oh, that's right. You are a mute that never learned sign language. Well, I'll give you a job that you won't need to talk. You will carry these platters, which will either be holding small appetizers or drinks. You may sample a little bit of the food, as in one per platter of food." Rico again nodded his head vigourously. He then headed out, and snuck a camera on either side of the door to the kitchen.

DB said over the radio, "Cameras one and two in place."

"You must be General Maverick, oh, but you go by Rick."

"Yes. Thank you."

"No. Thank you for your service. Because of your service, you will be given an easy assignment of pointing people to the bathrooms. You'll just sit and point towards the bathrooms when someone asks. I'll make sure Roberto goes by you every now and then to give you food, if you want any."

"That is very generous of you. Thank you."

"My pleasure." Private walked out and spotted the bathrooms. He immediatly placed a camera outside the women's, then the men's.

"Camera's three and four in place."

Eric turned toward Kowalski and he frowned. "I'm going to give you a job where you tell people what to do. You just tell them which of the drinks and snacks at the table you think is the best. You may have one of each for the whole night. Got it?"

"Yes." He then waddled up to a cook and said, "I think it would be better if you stirred with your arm elevated like this and you moved in a more even circular pattern, such as this." He had been moveing the cooks arm while speaking.

Eric moved him away using a wing. "Look, Greg. I know you like telling people what to do, but that is why I'm giving you the job I am. These are pros at cooking. If you say anything about it, you're fired. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now get to your post." Kowalski left and help Rico place cameras around the room and at the entrance, with DB saying there names.

Private was in the men's bathroom. He place cameras so that DB could see the entire bathroom, but not into the stalls. He turned to a mirror to fix his tie, that also held his camera. DB seen something in the mirror. "PRIVATE! GET OUT OF THERE NOW! DON'T ASK WHY!"

Private tried rushing to the door, but was stopped by what DB had seen through the mirror. He had seen part of the face of a black badger through the crack of the door. He was missing an eye. He pinned Private against the wall and took his earpiece. "Hello, DB."

"AVENGER! What are you doing here!?"

"Calm down. I'm only here to deliver a message. Tell the others to stand down or else I'll kill him."

"We heard."

"Good. The message reads, 'Hope you enjoy the night,' that is it. We won't do anyhing tonight. In fact, we are just going to be dormant for a while. Goodbye."

He then put the earpiece back where he pulled it off of Private, then threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared. Skipper asked over the radio, "Private. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Skippah."

"Private, don't go in there alone again. Who knows if you'll be jumped again."

"No problem, DB. Are all the other cameras in place?"

"Yes they are. Rico and I recently got it done. Come out and go to your station."

"Sure thing Kowalski."

Private walked out and sat in a chair. Kowalski sat behind the table he'd be at all night and Rico sat at the stage until guests started arriving.

**We will see what happens next chapter. This is also going to be the last you see of Avenger for this story. Review!**


	7. Mission Conclusion?

**Chapter next is here.**

Skipper and Marlene were waiting for their time to enter. The team was on edge after Private's encounter. "Guys, you need to calm down if this mission is to succeed. I know it was scary with what happened to Private, but you can't let that keep you from thinking about the mission. Skipper, Marlene, time to enter."

"Roger, that." Skipper then turned to Marlene. "You ready for your first covert mission?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good."

"You two got your tickets ready?"

"Yes. I've got them, DB." Skipper pulled out their tickets as they walked toward the entrance. He handed them to the gaurd, which was a big badger, with more muscles than rat king.

"Ah. Gruff and Janice. Great to see you two. Enjoy the party."

Skipper gave a nod and Marlene smiled as nervously as she could, which wasn;t hard because she was nervous. After they entered, she said, "I'm not sure if I'm cut out for this. It feels like butterflied are in my stomach."

"That's good, Marlene. It will help you with your character when someone comes up to talk to you. Just don't let out the secret. If you feel like the stress is too much, just get something to eat or drink to calm your nerves."

"Got it." She took a deep breath as she continued to walk around the place.

Someone had just walked up to Private. "Hello, Rick. That's what you like to go by, correct?"

Private turned to see it was a beaver. "Um, yes it is."

"I just wanted to say that it is an honor to meet someone who sacrificed for this country. If it's not too much trouble, mind telling me one of your stories?"

"S-sure. Um. How about I tell you of one of my first missions."

DB knew that it was time to tell one of his war stories. "It was just past ten at night and we were ready to jump out of the airplane into enemy territory..."

Private was returning the story word for word as he was told, "...and there were explosions all around. The captain shouted, 'We're going to have to jump early! Let's move!' We all grabbed our parachutes and went out one at a time. I was in the middle of the group. When I got up to the captain, I asked him, 'Aren't you coming?' He replied, 'After everyone else has made it out safely. Now go!' I jumped with out a second thought. I turned around to see three others jump out before the plane was hit to where it was going down. Five more jumped out before the plane exploded. There were three that didn't make it out." Private paused to shed a few tears, as DB had done at that point. He continued with tears. "I was now the second in command of my unit. We were dividing into three units to accomplish the mission. My unit's job was to jam the satelite, while the others served as a distraction. We got to the building with the satelite, when we realized that the building was filled with gaurds, even with the distraction. I said to my unit leader, 'I'll draw a distraction for you guys to get to the satelite.' He replied, 'Brave man. Take another man with you to make the distraction.' I chose the person I thought would be the best for the job. We went around back and took out one gaurd, drawing more to that position, which gave an opening for our men. Or so we thought. The satelite room was more heavily gaurded than the outside of the building. We heard it over the earpieces we were given. We decided to leave the gaurds outside to help out the men in the satelite room. But, as we were leaving, my partner was shot right in the heart. He died instantly. I shed a tear, but continued the mission. I came to the door opposite of where my team was. I took a blind shot into the room. I hit the main satelite operator in the leg. The gaurds came to my door to be met by a grenade. The ones that were far enough away continued out. I shot a few bullets to make them duck for cover. As they were busy with me, my team entered the room and finished off the main operator to keep him from warning the others. They started the jamming sequence, with most keeping an eye out for the gaurds. One of the gaurds entered the room for cover from me and noticed them. He yelled to the others, "He's a distraction!" He was then shot. Others started to follow. My team was putting up a good fight, as I killed the ones that were still out there. I moved towards the room. I helped finish the gaurds off. There were only two of us left. Me, and the one that knew how to jam the satelite. I kept watch. We were successful, but as we were leaving, more gaurds came and killed him. I finished off the gaurds. I was the only one out of everyone to come out alive." Private was in full out tears, as was DB. The rest were all wide-eyed.

The beaver was wide-eyed with his mouth gaping. "I'm sorry. I never should have asked." He left soon after.

Kowalski asked through the earpiece, "Is that true?"

"Every bit of it. One of the saddest missions for me. It was also my very first mission."

Skipper was the next to speak. "Wait. You were given that hard of a mission for your first mission?"

"It was supposed to be a simple mission, but our intel was wrong on the number of gaurds there were. I was promoted right after the mission. The mission went silent since our organization doesn't exsist. That is why you probably never knew about it."

"How did you survive?"

"Dumb luck. I hope Private isn't asked about anymore missions."

"I hope I'm not either."

"Alright. Let's clear the com line until needed."

The night went on and the dancing started. Skipper was reluctant to join. "Come on, Gruff, let's dance."

"I'm not sure."

"Skipper, ance to keep up the act."

"Come on Gruff." Marlene gave some pleading eyes.

Between the eyes and the need to do it for the mission, Skipper folded. "Alright, Janice."

The two went to the center of the dance floor. They began to slow dance. Marlene laid her head on Skipper's chest and just listned to his heartbeat. Skipper started to blush. To try to hide this, he kissed Marlene on top of her head. They swayed with the music. They were enjoying themselves. Skipper closed his eyes and just danced. The music changed slightly and so did their position. They began to rotate. Skipper spun her out and back in. He dipped her slightly. Their eyes met and they were in a trance. He pulled her up. They inched closer and kissed. They released and smiled. "I love you, Gruff."

"I love you, too, Janice."

"Great acting guys. Great dancing, as well. Skipper get Marlene a drink."

"Janice, would you like a drink?"

"Yes I would. I'm goning to sit down."

Marlene went to a table and sat down. Skipper walked up to the table that Kowalski was working at. "Which drink would you suggest?"

"Depends. If you're wanting something that makes your tounge feel like it's on fire, take that one. If you're wanting to throw up, that red stuff is great. If you want something that tastes like it came out of something, take the yellow stuff. If you want to not be able to move properly for a week, I'd suggest the orange drink."

Skipper took one and whispered, "See any falcons?"

"Only Kitka."

"My ex?"

"Yes, sir."

"I hope she doesn't recognize me."

"Here she comes."

Skipper turned and sure enough, Kitka was coming. "Excuse me, but you look just like my ex."

"Well, I'm not sure who you are."

"My name's Kitka. You also sound just like him. The only difference is that scar. You might know him. His name is Skipper. He broke up with me when I threw up a squirrel after saving the lives of him and his friends. I don't understand why, though."

"Well, maybe he just found you eating a squirrel disturbing and didn't think it would work out if you ate other animals, when penguins only eat fish."

"If he would let me know that, I could have changed and ate seafood as my only food. I'm actually thinking about breaking up with my current boyfriend. Would you like to meet him?"

"Sure. What's his name?"

"Well, that's part of why I'm wanting to break up with him. He's never given me his name. Oh, here he comes."

Another falcon came up to the table. DB practically shouted, "That's him! I repeat, he's headed towards you two!"

The falcon looked eactly like his picture, but he seemed to be a little on edge. "Kitka, who are your friends?"

"I never got their names. I was just telling the one with the sar how he looks like my ex."

The falcon turned his attention towards Skipper and his eyes widened. "SKIPPER!"

"I never told you my ex's name."

"I know, but that's Skipper! He has a fake scar!" He then ripped the scar off.

"Well, my cover's blown."

"Everyone, intercept at Skipper and Kowalski's position! I'll be coming to join you." He left the computer and ran into the building, taking out the gaurd.

The others were headed to the table that Skipper was at. "Skipper!? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my team to get your new boyfriend behind bars!"

"What are you talking about!? I may not like him too well, but is that a crime!?"

"Kitka. I am being chased by some people because I am evil. I left an organization that works for the good of the world. So, I'm guessing DB told you all about me."

"Yes. By the organization, you are called Engineer, but by the criminal underworld, you are known as Gatherer. You are also a medium threat to the organization."

The others surrounded him. "Well, he has told you a lot. Has he told you why I'm called those names?"

"Yes." DB arrived behind him.

"Ah. DB. How pleasant. Were you aware of a major threat possibly being here?"

"Yes."

"He is. We teamed up and he's right behind you."

DB caught a lizards tail and turned around to see an unusually large lizard. "Jorgan!"

"Hello DB." DB threw him against Engineer, stopping the party all together.

He pulled out his whip and said, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Come quietly and you won't be hurt." Jorgan just lashed his tail towards DB, but DB just used his whip to wrap around Jorgan's tail, who let out a scream of pain. DB pulled and flung Jorgan over his head, making him scream in more pain, just from the whip being wrapped around his tail. The others jumped at Engineer. He tried to fly away, but Private had a good hold on him. "Rico, shoot him down!"

"Rico's not a good shot!"

"Alright. Hold on." He tied tied the whip around a pillar in the room and got a crossbow form Rico. He took aim and fired. Engineer went down, because he was shot in the wing. He crahsed into a speaker. Private got off. Engineer was knocked out. Jorgan was trying to get out of what he was in, unsuccessfully. DB put handcuffs on his wrists, then cuffed his feet, then he chained his hands to his feet. He opened a portal and the soldier puffin came through. "I've got two prisoners for you." He then pointed to Jorgan and Engineer.

"Very good, Sir." He then stuck part of his body through the portal. A lemur, a fox, and a rabbit came through. The lemur and fox got Jorgan's tail free from the whip. The lemur kept a hold of the tail, while the fox led him away. The rabbit and puffin carried Engineer away.

The portal disappeared and DB said, "Rico, smoke bomb." Said penguin coughed up a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, they were all gone.

**HQ**

"Now, when are we going to fix this!" Marlene motioned towards her bleached fur.

"I'll fix it tomorrow. Everyone. This was a, Mission: Accomplished." He then took a stamp and stamped the folder on Engineer. It read, _"Closed,"_ and DB was happy. "We now have two more guys off the streets. Thank you for your help."

"So, what do you think he was going to do if he made it into the weapons facility?"

"One can only wonder. I'm just glad that it was a success, but for some reason, it seems as though it was too easy."

**Weapons facility**

A dark figure entered the weapons facility. "Grab as many weapons as you can." More figures came out and grabbed weapons. "I'm glad that I have my mole. I'm so glad the other two were dumb enough to fall for my plan."

**Who is this dark figure? Who is the mole he's talking about? Well, to find out, you'll have to keep reading.**


	8. Old Friends and Old Enemies

**Another new chapter! Yay!**

Skipper slid out of his bunk and grabbed his coffee. He sat down at the table only to see that DB was already up. He was intently reading something. "What are you reading?"

DB's concentration was temporarily broken. "What? Oh! Skipper, when did you get up?"

"Just now. What are you reading?"

"I'm reading on another criminal that the organization has found. We have yet to give him a threat level. He's pne of the few that wasn't a part of the organization before he became a problem. From what I've read he's either going to be a medium threat or a high threat, which is just before major threat."

"So, he'd be about like the one we just fought."

"Exactly. Right now, we have people questioning those two because it seemed a little too easy to capture them."

"It did. It was like they weren't even trying, but instead trying to make it look like they were trying."

"My thoughts exactly. What if they were hired to go to that party by someone to be a distraction for us."

"Morning, Skippah and DB."

The two turned to see Private going towards the TV. "Morning Private."

"Hey, Private. Watching some Lunacorns?"

"Yes. Would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to, but I really need to get through reading this."

"That's okay. There's a marathon on today!" Private was smiling at the idea of a marathon.

DB turned back towards Skipper and whispered, "I'm going to take my time with reading this now. I don't want to sit through a marathon."

Skipper chuckled, "I don't blame ya. I don't go for the hippie TV, either."

"What are we doing today?"

"Normal 'cute and cudley' antics for the tourists."

Stacy came through the door with Becky close behind. "Hey guys, we have a new comer in the habitat. Think you could come over and open the crate?"

"Hm. Another new-comer. Another spie!" He turned his head slightly towards DB at the last part. DB sighed. "KOWALSKI! RICO! FRONT AND CENTER!

The two penguins fell out of bed and stood up to salute Skipper. "What is it Skipper?"

"The badgers have a new resident. We need to open the crate. C'mon!" He then slid out the door with the others following close behind, except DB.

"So, what's up guys?"

"Nothing much. Did you hear that there was a gunshop robbed last night?"

DB's eyes widened. "Did you hear where it was exactly?"

"No. Why?"

"I'm gonna have to tell Skipper about that." He then slid away, unaware that Becky was watching him.

Stacy lightly hit her. "You need to stop staring at him."

"It's hard not to loook at someone so handsome."

**badger habitat**

The penguins arrived and noticed the crate easily. "You know the drill." Rico hacked up a crowbar that Skipper easily caught. DB landed just in time to see Skipper open the crate. They looked inside and Skipper said, "Whoever's in there show your-"

He got cut off by a badger tackling him to the ground. "Listen, bird. I don't take no orers from nobody, got it!?"

"Um, that's a double negative."

"You makin' fun of the way I talk?"

"No, I was just pointing out-"

Now Kowalski was tackled to the ground. "Look, I'm gonna talk how I want and ain't nobody gonna tell me how to talk!"

DB leaned up against a wall in the habitat and smirked a litle. "I would get off of him if I were you."

The badger turned towards DB and narrowed his glare. "Oh, and why's that?"

"Because, if you don't, you'll have to face me." DB pushed himself off the wall and got ready for a fight.

The badger laughed at him. "I'm not scared of some flightless bird. They're weak and insignificant."

Rico was about to attack, but was stopped when DB spoke. "You may not be scared of flightless birds, but you are scared of something else. Otherwise, you wouldn't attack somehing you think to be weak." The badger lept off of Kowalski and towards DB. DB grabbed him and slammed him to the ground, with one wing holding onto his front leg and the other pushing agaisnt the back of hi neck. "Too predictable."

"I've only known of one person to defeat me."

"Is his name DB?"

The badger was shocked. "How did you know?"

"Because, that's me." DB let him up and the badger looked at him dumbfounded. "Long time no see old friend."

The badger scooped DB up in a big hug. "I can't believe how long it's been since I've last seen you!" He set DB down, because he realized he could be hurting him. "How's it been?"

"I've been doing great. It hasn't been the same without you around. We all presumed you were dead or captured. I've taken over the organization since you were last seen. What have you been up to?"

"Well, I got away from the people that had captured me. I couldn't remember where any of the entry points were, so I decided to just go on missions that the organization would go on. I've collected lots of valueable material. Once I learn how to get out of here, I'll lead one of your men to the building I have it hidden in."

"How about you hang around here for a while? We could use your help."

"Alright. I can do that."

"Woah, woah, woah! You two know each other?"

DB and the badger turned towards Skipper. "Yes. We used to be on the same team at the organization. He was one of the best men we had until he got separated during a mission. A wall collapsed and we were on one side, he was on another. We continued the mission and went to where he should have been, but he was gone."

"I had let myself get captured to avoid death. As they were transporting me, I made a move to get out and it worked. After I got out, I got hit on the head and ended up in a river. I washed up along the shore. I forgot all the entry points, but remembered about the organization. I tried contacting them, but my com line was dead, so I found me an abandoned house and bought some material for hiding weapons and information. Now that I've been found, I can let them turn that place into an entry point."

"I have one question. How did you get here?"

"Well, this guy that looked a lot like you, only more evil surprised me in an attack. I was then pushed into a portal and ended up in Coppenhaggen as a badger."

"Diablo. He's the one that attacked you. He could beat you, just like I could."

Skipper was getting irritatted. "Could you two stop talking and tell me what his name is?"

"Oh, his name's Johnathan, codenamed Striker. He was always used to attack large groups of people using melee weapons. He's great at it, if you couldn't tell form his attack on you guys."

"I'm inaccurate with any ranged weapons."

Just then, they heard a yell. "That's Burt!" Skipper headed off, as did the other penguins and Johnathan.

They passed by the other two badgers on their way out. "Let's follow them, see where their going." The two badgers followed after them.

At Burt's habitat, he was looking distressed. DB asked him, "What happened?"

"A group of rats stole my peanuts. One of them was really big and muscular."

"Boys. Looks like we're going to the sewsers."

"Why?"

"why'd you follow us?"

"I thought I could be of some help."

"If you must know, Johnathan, it's because it was sewer rats that stole his peanuts."

"Now you can really see his fighting skills. Let's go get 'em."

**Sewers**

The group of six went down cautiously through the sewers. "Stay frosty, men."

Johnathan leaned to DB and asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means to stay on alert or to proceed with caution."

"Got it."

"Hey, flightless birds!"

They all turnd around to see Rat King. "That's one big, ugly rat."

DB chuckled a little while the others just glared at the two. "That's just him. He hasn't changed one bit."

"Well, he is gonna change after I get done with him."

"Why don't you show him why you're called Striker. Maybe break his face a little."

"Well, it could only make him look better." The two chuckled again. Striker lept over the group and took a battle stance against Rat King. "you ready to dance, shrimp?"

"Bring it on, rat face!" Everyone looked at each other with confused expressions. "Wait. That's not right."

"Who cares?" Striker then charged at him. He ran up Rat King's chest and kicked his jaw. He flipped over and ran at Rat king again. Rat king tried using his tail ike a whip, only to have it grabbed and used like a laso against him. Striker used it to grab his nose and pulled him down to the ground, followed by a foot into the face. Rat King pulled his tail off his nose and got up. "You never learn, do you?"

"you're gonna pay for that, small fry!"

"Wow. Real original." He said it with a huge amount of sarcasm. He then sent a kick into Rat King's chest. "Now, I'm gonna use one of DB's moves."

"Which of my moves are you gonna use?" It had been so long since they seen each other, that he was surprised that Striker even remembered any of his moves.

"The locomotive charge!" DB and Striker smiled. Striker lowered himself till he was about half his original hieght and put one arm in front of him and ran towards Rat King. He hit him and the two were moving at a pretty fast pace. Everyone followed. Rat King eventually hit a brick wall. Striker then went up and kicked his face again, landing a few feet away. "That should do it!"

"Do what, make me want to kill you more?" Rat king left the wall, revealing a crack in the wall.

"Wow. Rat King is tougher than I thought. That move knocks out just about anyone it's used on!"

"Maybe he did it incorrectly?"

"I don't think so. I watched as closely as I could and didn't see anything wrong."

Striker then jumped over Rat King and kicked his back as hard as he could. He then grabbed his tail and threw him into the sewage. Rat King got out, not looking the least bit happy. Striker tried to kick him again, only to be hit by Rat King's fist. Striker ran and slid, trying to trip Rat King, only for him to get out of the way and hit him with his tail. "Nice try! Let me shwo you how a real man fights!" He then grabbed Striker and slammed him against the wall, then to the ground. He then body slammed him, making an indetation in the cement. "How do you like me now!?"

DB started to chuckle softly. It began to grow into full blown laughter. Everyone stared at him. "DB? Why are you laughing? Your friend was just beat!"

DB spoke through a fit of laughter. "I-i-it's j-ju-us-st th-tha-at h-he-e f-f-fe-e-el-ll f-f-f-f-o-or one of th-th-e o-old-est tr-r-r-i-icks i-in the b-o-o-ok." He began to laugh again. Everyone was confused at it.

Rat King looked down, only to see the crater empty. "Hey, where's my punching bag?"

He was then knocked onto the ground, and soon knocked out from a series of unseeb hits. Striker landed on his head and said, "I think you're my punching bag."

DB recovered from his fit of laughter. "You still remember all those tricks you were taught."

"Well, it was training I won't easily forget."

"Let's find those peanuts and return home." They quickly found the abandoned bag and returned home. Johnathan and DB talking all the way there about the days when they worked together and talking about what happened after they were seperated.

**HQ**

The penguins, badgers, and Marlene were sitting around the penguins' table, listening to Johnathan, a.k.a. Striker, talk about some of his adventures. "Then, as the last soldier went under me, I dropped down from the ceiling and took him out. I took his weapons and ammunition and left with the file I had taken."

DB chuckled a little. "You sure didn't lose any of your skills after you were seperated from us."

"Well, I made sure to keep training and going on missions, hoping to find you guys on one of those missions. So, how did the previous leader die?"

DB teared up. "I know I shouldn't feel bad about it. I feel like I should have tried to do more. Everyone says that if I did, I would have died, but I still have the feeling that I should have done more. He as killed on a mission that was a set-up. The building collapsed. I tried getting both of us out, but I couldn't get him out before he was crushed by the ruble. I was in the hospital for a few months. I took over and completely redesigned how the organization was ran." DB couldn't talk anymore, as he remembered the day that the leader died.

Everyone was dead silent. Skipper decided to break the silence. "That must have been hard on you. Were you close to him?"

DB only nodded. "Excuse me." He left.

Johnathan looked down. "I should have been the one in that collapsing building."

"Why do you say that?"

"I was the second in command before I got separated."

**Top of the Zoo's clock tower**

DB was up there crying his eyes out. "Why did he have to bring up the subject of the former leader?"

"Ello, penguin." DB turned around to be face to face with a laser. "i have not seen you before. Vhat is your name?"

"My name is DB. What are you doing here, puffin?"

"Vell, I vas just coming to give Skipper a visit, when I saw you standing here, crying. No, come vith me, or else I'll fire." DB was too sad to fight back and went where he was led.

**Cliffhanger with Hans. How nice. Tune in next time to find out what happens.**


	9. Hans and Denmark

**Let's see how they handle Hans. Also, remember that Johnathan and Striker is just one person(or bader, in this case)**

Everyone was listening to Johnathan tell more stories about himself. "I was about to go down the zip line, when I noticed someone ready to cut it on the other side, so I jumped over the side of the cliff. I used the pick that I had...acquired from the military to keep mtself from falling too fast, but I still fell. I landed gently at the bottom of the cliff and ran to my safehouse with the information about the military structure of the entire Swedish army."

"Think you could do the same for the army of Denmark?"

"All the Nordic countries have the same military structure."

"So, if you see one, you've seen them all?"

"Exactly, Skipper."

The TV switched on, revealing Hans. "Ello? Ello? is this thing on?"

DB was strapped to something behind him and said, "They can see and hear us, but we can't see and hear them. Try pushing the green button." Hans pushed a button and the screen disappeared. "No. Now they can't see us, but they can hear us. Um. Try pushing the red and green button at the same time." The screen came back, but the audio was gone. They could see DB saying something, but they couldn't tell what. Hans pressed another button. "Okay. I think that does it. Think you guys could talk so we can tell if we can hear you?"

"What do you want, Hans?"

"Ahh. Skipper. Isn't this pleasant? As for vhat I vant, I vant you dead!"

"I have a question?"

"Vhat is your name, you badger?"

"You can call me Johnathan or Striker. But, how exactly did you capture DB?"

"You see, I was too much of an emotional wreck to really fight, so he easily captured me. Because of my emotional state, I even told him how he could hold me without me escaping and even helped him build it."

"Ya. It vas actually some fun having my prisoner help me keep him captured."

"could we _please_ get back to what you are wanting? Thank you!"

"Eesh, Skipper. Calm down. Hans was just about to get to why he captured me."

"Ya. I want you to come alone to the docks so ve can finish vhat ve started in Denmark!"

"If I don't?"

The camera zoomed out and showed DB suspended over a shark tank. "That answer your question?"

"Fine. When do you want to meet?"

"Sunset. Be there then, or else he dies." The screen blacked out.

"What are we going to do Skipper?"

"I'm going to fight Hans and finish what was started."

"I have a better idea." Everyone turned to Johnathan. "I have a thing that could track down DB and we could find out where Hans is keeping him and free him. If he doesn't take DB with him, we would be able to keep him busy with the fight against you and free DB."

"If he does, then what?"

"We'll free him whie you have him turned away."

**with Hans**

DB was still suspended over the shark tank by the use of shackels that were using electricity to keep them up. "So, are you going to keep me here while you fight Skipper?"

"No. He'd send in a team to free you while he fought me."

"What exactly happened in Denmark?"

Hans chuckled a little. "Vouldn't you like to know."

"Ya. that's...kind of...why..I ..asked."

Hans chuckled again. "I fought Skipper over Denmarks main financial commodity."

"Open-faced sandwhiches?" Hans chuckled as he left the room. DB just had a confused look on his face.

**Sunset, docks**

Hans was waiting by the shark tank with DB suspended over it. Skipper came walking down the dock, alone. "Ahh. Skipper. Ve can finally finish vhat vas started."

"It's been a long time coming, Hans." The other three penguins jumped out of the water silently behind the shark tank with the badger.

"Yes. Now, it ends." Hans kicked open a crate, knockig off the front and making fish spill out. "Choose your fish!"

"Gladly!" Skipper then grabbed a fish, as did Hans and they began sword-fighting.

Striker was knocking out the sharks, while Kowalski was haivng trouble with the shackels. "Kowalski. Get a paper clip and unfold it completely." DB whispered instructions to Kowalski. "Now, put only the tip in the current. It'll give you a small shock." Kowalski winced slightly at the shock. "Okay. Now Rico, as he's doing that, get a screwdriver and unscrew everyother screw, starting with the one at the very top." Rico did so. "Now, I need you to put each of the screws into the elctric current." The screws each stayed suspended in it and didn't move for a little bit, before they rammed into the cuff, making a crack in it. "Now put a crowbar in there and pry it open. It'll deliver quite a shock, but that's the last I need before I can free myself."

Rico hacked up a crowbar and pryed it open, ignoring the shock it was sending through his body. Finally, it opened up and released DB's flipper. "Now, how are you going to get your other shackles off?" DB answered Kowalski's question by raming his fist into the one the held his other flipper. "That's how." DB slipped his flippers out, then fell down. The shackles that kept his legs encase were mere inches above the water. DB quickly took them off. "How did you do that?"

"I know where weak points are on everything. That was just weak enough there for me to be able to punch through it. Let's help Skipper."

The group came up behind Hans, who just so happened to be pushed back into them. He turned to see DB free. "Just like Denmark. See you later Skipper." Hans then flew off.

"Skipper. What happened in Denmark? Whatever happened has just risked my life. It's also risked the life of your team on multiple occasions. I think that gives us the right to know what happened, so we know what our lives are being risked for."

"Private read the file."

"But, it was just words. I can't read."

"So, he doesn't know what happened. We have a right to know after having our lives being risked."

Skipper sighed. "Alright. Here it goes..."

**SCENE. I know. cliffhanger. You will see what happened in Denmark next chapter. It will all be Skipper's POV. And it will all be what happened in Denmark. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Denmark!

**Now, remember, don't try to eat glue. Wait. That's not right. Remember not to lick doorknobs. That's not right either. What is it you are suppose to remember?**

I was in the plane on my way to Denmark looking over some files on the mission. The commander walked in. I stood up and saluted. "At ease, soldier." I dropped my flipper and put them both behind my back. "When you enter Denmark, you will need to meet up with one named Hans. He is going to be your only help on this mission. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Permission to ask why?"

"Permission granted. We could not afford to send in any more men than that. If we did, they could be spotted. Any other questions you wish ask?"

"why are we doing this mission, again?"

"Hans gave us some information that Denmark may be planning something against the United States." I gave him a nod in understanding. "We are near your drop point. Make me proud, son."

I smiled as I grabbed my parachute. I leapt out of the plane. I pulled the release and the parachute opened. I guided myself to behind the barn that I was suppose to meet Hans at. After I landed, I looked around the area for any enemies before I entered the barn. As soon as entered, I was tackled. "Vhat is your name and buisness here!?"

"My name is Skipper. My buisness is no concern of yours."

"So your ze von I'm supposed to be meeting."

He let me up and I turned to see a puffin. "Hans, I presume?"

"Ya. You've been informed on the details of this mission, no?"

"Yes, I have."

"Good. Before we begin, let's get something to eat." We walked into a room that I presumed was used as the kitchen. "Fish work for you?"

"i'm a penguin, aren't I?" We both chuckled at the joke. But, I couldn't help but think there was something strange about him. I shrugged it off and ate the fish he got me. "How long have you lived here in Denmark?"

"Most of my life. you are from America, No?"

"Yes. Lived at different zoos throughout the years of my life. So, any intel on what Denmark has planned against the United States?"

"No. Vell, ve should get going. Ze suitcase von't be ze easiest to retrieve."

"Right. Let's roll." We left soon after towards a restauraunt that the Prime Minister of Denmark was at each day.

**Restauraunt**

We looked in to see him sitting at a table with the suit case right beside him. "Hm. Zis complicates things."

"I have an idea. You fly in and distract the gaurds and I'll knock out the Prime Minister and grab the suitcase."

"I like it."

"operation: Grab and Go is a go!"

"Vait. Vy are you naming zis?"

"It's something I like to do."

"You should vork on ze names."

I groaned infrustration. "Let's just get the suitcase."

He flew in and landed on one of the gaurds' heads. The gaurds were distracted enough for me to slide under the table and grab the suitcase. I slid out without being seen. Or so I thought. I looked in a mirror to see gaurds coming after me. I managed to stay ahead of them, but tey got me cornered in an alleyway. A big gaurd came forward. "Ahhh. You must be the von they call Skipper. Ve heard that you vere coming." I sat the suitcase behind me and got ready to fight. "You are a fiesty von, aren't you. Let us just see how good you are." I jumped and landed a kick to his stomach. The other gaurds all charged. I kicked two in the face, followed by tripping one into another gaurd. They all got back up. They were all knocked down by Hans, who also piced up the suitcase. "Yes. He's secured it from zis penguin. Now, ve can be sure it is safe." I slipped out while they were looking up. I headed fir the docks, where I knew Hans wold be.

**Docks**

Things were a little too quiet. I was walking cautiously. My eyes were darting from side to side. I heard a creak and jumped out of the way of a crate coming my way. It crashed into a building. "your reflexes are very good, Skipper."

I turned to see Hans. "What's going on here, Hans!?"

"Oh. If you must know, I fed false information to both you and your superiors, both believing it. It was all so I could grab the most vital part of Denmarks economy."

"open faced sandwiches?"

"Ya."

"You won't get away with this Hans!"

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya. I'm gonna stop you." Hans chuckled. I looked around and noticed a fish, the only weapon I could have. I grabbed it and hit him acroos the face with it. "Choose your fish!"

He grabbed a fish of his own and put the breifcase down. "Bad choice, Skipper."

We began a fish sword-fight. He swung three times and I blocked each one. I swung, hitting him in his stomach. I swung again, but was blocked. After about ten minutes, he jumped back. "What's the matter? Scared?"

"No. Just ruining Denmarks economy." He pulled out a button and pressed it, destroying several crates of open faced sandwiches. "I may not have their source of wealth, but neither do they."

"You're a mad man!"

"Ya. But, I never fail." He lunged at me again. We started another sword-fight. "The police vill be here any moment. They von't believe that you are trying to help zem. Zey have given full faith in me."

"doesn't mean I can't help." We were fighting for a good twenty minutes, before I finally knocked him out. I grabbed the case and opened it up. I had a plan to help. Before I could, the police surrounded me. "Oh, hoover dam." I turned to see Hans leave.

"Let us arrest him for his crimes against Denmark. Multiple counts of sandwich destruction."

The gaurds rushed at me, I knocked them down fairly quickly. I enacted my plan. I put another slice of bread on top, to give them another thing to add to their economy, then I added an American flag, my calling card at the time. I went to the pick up zone and left. Once I sat down, I finally sighe din relief." "What happened?"

I turned to see the commander glaring at me. "What do you mean?"

He turned on a television. The announcer said, "If you are just tuning in, zis is ze scene of vhere a penguin, has just destroyed ze economy of Denmark by blowing up ze entire supply of open-faced sandwiches. Ve have recieved word zat his name is Skipper and zat zis is his picture." They showed a picture of my face.

The TV was switched off. "What happened?"

"Hans fed both us and the heads of Denmark false information. He was wanting those open-faced sandwiches for himself to make money, most likely."

He sighed. "Alright. Well, you are now public enemy number one in Denmark. You can never go back." I nodded in understanding. "We're heading home, but you are getting a new headquarters in New York City's Central Park Zoo."

"Yes, Sir." He nodded and left. I stared out the window, looking at Denmark for the last time.

**Well, that's my take on what happened. Course, I did use what I had learned from "Skipper Makes Perfect" to make this chapter. Also, now I remember what you were supposed to remember. This is all Skipper's POV. But, the other two things are good suggestions. Review please.**


	11. Shocking Revelations

**Well, here's the next chapter. Normal POV again. Hope you like it.**

Skipper was looking down. "I knew I'd eventually have to tell them, but I wanted to hold it off as long as possible."

DB was just staring with eyes of sadness and understanding. He put one of his flippers on Skipper. "I'm...so sorry with what you had to go through." Skipper looked up at him. "I've had a similar experience. The main difference was that I seen more death with it."

"There is another difference."

"What's that?"

"How you handled it."

"what do you mean?"

"Denmark is what made me the way I am. I am paranoid _because_ of Denmark. After what happened with Hans, I've made it a top priority to be careful around people I've never met. It turned from caution to paranoia." Skipper looked down again.

"Skipper. I actually started to become paranoid because of what happened to me."

"How did you not become fully paranoid?"

"Because I remembered what I've read. 'Cast all your cares upon the Lord.' I decided that I would be cautious around new people, but not too cautious unless something told me to be careful around them. That is how." DB began to tear up, but this time, he stayed to let the tears be seen.

Everyone stared at him. Johnathan simply said, "Tears are not a sign of weakness. They sho how strong you really are. Let's go home."

**HQ, later that night**

DB was up, while everyone else was sleeping soundly. He silently drank his coffee while deep in thought. "What are you thinking about, soldier?"

DB looked up to see Skipper sitting across from him. "Just about my life. How I've seen more death than what anyone should ever have to endure. Wondering if I should stop the commando stuff after I've finally defeated my four enemies. Should I stop now and only be a cammando for the enemies, so I can focus all my energy on them. Should I just stay in it and experience more death. Or should I just quit completely. Things have just kept getting harder and harder."

"They don't get any easier. But, you can't think that just because they don't get easier they don't get better." DB looked confused. Skipper chuckled. "You'll be able to understand it soon enough." Skipper went back to bed.

"I'm going out for a walk." DB stepped out of the HQ and just walked around aimlessly. He couldn't stop thinking about what he was. He decided what the best thing at that moment was. He went up to the top of the clock tower. He pulled out a guitar and began playing a song that truly expressed his feelings for that moment.

_In a little while from now_

_If I'm not feeling any less sour_

_I promised myself to treat myself_

_And visit a nearby tower_

Skipper hadn't fallen asleep yet, when he heard DB's voice from outside.

_And climbing to the top_

_Will throw myself off_

_In an effort to make it clear to who_

_Ever what it's like when you're shattered_

Skipper went out the HQ and seen DB on top of the clock tower.

_Left standing in the lurch, at a church_

_Where people are saying_

_My God that's tough, she stood him up_

_No point in us remaining_

Skipper made his way to the tower and listened as he climbed up.

_May as well go home_

_As I did on my own_

_Alone again, naturally_

He was feeling what DB was by how much feeling he put in the song.

_To think that only yesterday_

_I was cheerful, bright and gay_

_Looking forward to, but who wouldn't do_

_The role I was about to play_

Skipper looked down, as he realized he shouldn't have been so hard when DB first came.

_But as if to knock me down_

_Reality came around_

_And without so much as a mere touch_

_Cut me into little pieces_

Skipper winced as that is what he ahd practically done.

_Leaving me to doubt_

_All about God and His mercy_

_For if He really does exist_

_Why did He desert me_

Skipper began to cry.

_In my hour of need?_

_I truly am indeed_

_Alone again, naturally_

Skipper was listening so much to the song that he didn't notice the other three show up.

_It seems to me that_

_There are more hearts_

_Broken in the world_

_That can't be mended_

The others began to cry, themselves, as they realized how much pain DB has truly been in.

_Left unattended_

_What do we do? What do we do?_

Johnathan stayed in his habitat as he listened. He remembered how Db had sang this song after their first mission together.

_Now looking back over the years_

_And what ever else that appears_

_I remember I cried when my father died_

_Never wishing to have cried the tears_

DB kept his eyes closed, but the tears flowed like a waterfall as he thought of his own life.

_And at sixty five years old_

_My mother, God rest her soul_

_Couldn't understand, why the only man_

_She had ever loved had been taken_

His voice started to crack from sadness as he sang.

_Leaving her to start with a heart_

_So badly broken_

_Despite encouragement from me_

_No words were ever spoken_

His sobbing became more apparent.

_And when she passed away_

_I cried and cried all day_

_Alone again, naturally_

_Alone again, naturally_

The song ended and he sat his guitar down. "Why me?"

"how much of that song is true?"

DB turned to see the other four standing there. "Hey guys. Right now, it seems like all but the part of my parents being dead. I know they're still alive." He looked down as he began to cry again. "Why me?"

Skipper placed a flipper on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I never should have treated you the way I did when you first arrived. Also, you are not alone. You have the four of us. We will help you through any problems you are facing. Just remember, 'Never swim alone' and it will save your life at some point."

DB slowly nodded. "Let's head to the HQ. And, thank you."

**Midnight**

A shadowy figure was sliding through the park, like he was searching for something. He came to a tree and opened it up. He slid down a slide. He came to an open area. It was a high tech base. On a screen on the wall, Dr. Blowhole appeared. "I hope this base is to your liking."

"It's fine."

"I see you've gained all their trust."

"Ya. All from my hurt past that is marked with death of friends and a family member. Do you have the videos I asked for?"

"Yes, but I don't understand what they have to do with anything."

"Because of your limited intelligence, of course."

"you are in no position to insult me!"

"Actually, I am. Because, you and I both know that once you press that button, you've lost all leverage on me and I'll just tell the penguins everything and then go to your base and destroy it along with you. So, you won't push it over a petty matter, such as me insulting you, ugly."

Blowhole groaned, as this is true. "Just make sure you keep yourself hidden and no one suspects anything."

"There is only one that could suspect anything. We did work together before we were separated by that collapsing ceiling." The figure walked out of the shadows, revealing himself to be DB. "i just hope, for his own good he doesn't find out."

**outside**

Striker had followed DB all the way to the tree. "I knew he had coded a message into what he was saying. Now to figure out what all he coded into it." The badger raced off to the zoo. "I can't let the others know about it."

**How many expected that? This may be the last chapter of this story, but I am not leaving it here. I'm going to make a series out of this. More will be revealled about DB and how he started working with Dr. Blowhole.**


End file.
